


Scars

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [10]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Scars, gentle andrew, neil is insecure about is scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: “…you know… I’ve been thinking about getting them removed.”, he confesses and scowls, eyebrows drawn together. “Matt’s dad… he could do that.”





	Scars

One morning Andrew finds Neil in the bathroom, the door half-open. He steps into the doorway, because he knows Neil doesn’t mind, and leans against the doorframe to watch Neil.

His shoulders are rolling while he washes his face, he’s bent over forward over the sink, and Andrew drags his eyes all over Neil’s muscled back, down to his firm, currently sweatpants-clad butt and back up to the mop of auburn hair. Neil’s lean and, frankly, hot as fuck, and Andrew has learned to live with the fact that he, too, is a junkie.

When Neil stands upright again, drying off his face and then looking into the mirror, for a split-second, he startles at the sight of someone behind him in the mirror, but then his face lights up and he smiles at Andrew in that awful, sickly cute fucking way that makes Andrew want to punch him, or maybe kiss him senseless.

“Hey.”, Neil says.

“Hey.”, Andrew replies in the same tone of voice. Neil gives him another smile, “I’ll be ready in a minute.” Andrew just nods and waits.

Neil leans forward towards the mirror, inspecting his skin for impurities, and frowns at his own reflection. His fingers ghost over the burn mark under his eye, and the deeper scars the cuts left behind. “…you know… I’ve been thinking about getting them removed.”, he confesses and scowls, eyebrows drawn together. “Matt’s dad… he could do that.” Neil’s eyes find Andrew’s in the mirror.

Andrew lets him talk, and steps closer when Neil is finished. Neil turns around to him, leaning against the sink, chewing on his lip with vulnerable insecurity in his eyes that’s only reserved for when he feels able to open up.

Andrew reaches out and runs his thumb over the thickest scar, and then presses the pad of his thumb into the burn mark. Neil looks down at Andrew’s chest and grabs his wrist gently, holding on to him, and it makes Andrew’s stupid heart jump more than when he stands at the edge of the roof or punches someone in the face.

“Would you do it for yourself or for them?” They both know who ‘they’ are; journalists, fans, possible future coaches and teams.

Neil’s adam’s apple bobs when he swallows and then he looks up at Andrew again. “…I… I don’t know.”

“Figure it out, and we’ll talk about it then.” Andrew’s hand runs back to find Neil’s nape, and Neil’s shoulders lose some of the tension they’ve been holding, making him slump a little and exhale in a sigh.

“Don’t you think they’re ugly?”, he asks, and his eyes flicker up to Andrew’s.

Andrew lightly slaps the back of Neil’s head. “Don’t talk stupid shit.”

A smile spreads on Neil’s face, and he rolls his eyes, and Andrew has to pull him into a kiss really quick because otherwise, he might smile back one of these days.


End file.
